emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6623 (5th August 2013)
Plot Vanessa tries to clear the air with Rhona but she snatches her pill off her and walks away. Ashley tries to comfort Chas as she worries about Gennie's funeral. Nicola and Jimmy see Bernice and Steve off as they leave for Paris. Belle arrives at the Vets for work experience. Laurel's irritable. Marlon asks Ashley to look after Arthur for the night so he and Laurel can go out. Rhona waits in a car park for Gary. He arrives but she has to make do with different pills as he has been unable to get her usual ones. David tries to get Nikhil to eat and Rishi arrives and tries to get him to look after Molly. Nikhil says he's no good to her as a single parent. He shouts at them and storms out. Rhona is feeling rough in The Woolpack. Vanessa joins her and tries to talk to her. She apologises for what she said yesterday. Rhona thinks Vanessa is just confused as things have been so intense. Laurel arrives for work but she's unnerved when a Courier hangs around outside. She grips hold of the scissors in her bag. Vanessa tries to get Rhona to talk to her; Rhona rushes off to be sick. Vanessa follows her and is unnerved to see that Rhona's thrown up blood. Laurel panics and runs off when the Courier approaches her. Cain voices his suspicions to Debbie saying that Sarah has mentioned Cameron has come to see her a few times. Debbie plays it down saying he comes to comfort Sarah over Gennie's death. Rhona neglects to tell the Doctor about her pills, trying to put it down to stress. Nicola informs Diane that Steve has cleared the loan; she's suspicious. Debbie storms in The Woolpack in front of everyone and yells at Cameron to stay away from her and Sarah in a ruse to throw Cain off the scent. Vanessa blames herself but Rhona shows her the pills she got from her dealer. Vanessa's livid. Laurel admits to Marlon that she's skived work and decided to cook for him rather than going in to town. Rhona begs Vanessa not to tell Paddy, using her feelings for her to try to convince her. Vanessa wants Rhona to show the Doctor the pills she's taken. Nikhil arrives home to find Molly's been dropped off. Rhona has an emotional call with Paddy saying that she's staying with her mother who's in hospital after having a fall and she'll be back home tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Gary - Stephen Donald *Courier - Daniel Rose *Doctor - Jonny McPherson Notable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "Had to get out of there to be honest. Nikhil's rocked up again, proper fraught atmosphere isn't it?" Ali Spencer: "Didn't help you going on about Gennie's hat." Laurel Thomas: "What-?" Kerry Wyatt: "You know that big fluffy one, needs the right colouring to set it off. Well, I'm definitely the closest to Gennie." Laurel Thomas: "Kerry, you are totally shameless. Anyway, I heard that Nikhil was going to give it all to charity." Kerry Wyatt: "Charity's got loads of clothes." Ali Spencer: "Not that flippin' Charity, you div." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes